Robber penguin agency
Robber Penguin Agency (RPA) is an agency that robs places on Club Penguin. They are determined to become the richest people on the island that are based in Penguin City. Their headquarters are in Agent Unknown's igloo. The agency was founded on May 2nd, 2014 by Agent Unknown himself. On March 29th, 2015, it was announced by Agent Unknown and Agent Titanium that the Robber Penguin Agency, was now officially, and permanently closed. On June 6th, 2015, it was confirmed that Agent Titanium was the new director of the Robber Penguin Agency. Agent Unknown returned to the agency in July 2015 after a long 3-4 month absence. Agent Titanium died on July 30th, 2015 and later evolved into Electric Man X. Electric Man X quit on October 20, 2015 due to aging and Unknown was now left as the only director. The agency closed once again on May 2, 2016 as a result of Operation C.O.O.L 2 (coincidentally, it was on the 2nd anniversary of the RPA). However Agent Unknown returned to revive the agency on January 22nd, 2017, almost 8 months after its previous closure. After the events of Operation: Waddle On, the remaining agents had no motivation to continue with the agency’s plans and they all went their separate ways leaving the agency abandoned yet again (but not officially closed). It wasn’t until September 17th, 2018 when some self-proclamed agent named Agent Thanos comes forward and wants to take over business in the agency by doing literally zero working, as well claiming continuing Agent Unknown’s legacy but only on a delusional scale. After being absent and inactive for 9 months straight (which he called this as "hard working"), Agent Thanos returned on June 18th, 2019 to announce that the RPA's revival would take place the same day with a supposed new mission coming soon, which once more is all but a lie. Agent Thanos made his own YouTube channel named "[https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCwkdHbES1hn-A8RjXG-uCgg Robber Penguin Agency]", copying the same name of the Robber Penguin Agency's real and official YouTube channel (click [https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCP-Jk0sfBIW5O3MolKuXL5Q here]) and only adding just one video. History On March 22 2014, the EPF Command Room was under attack by one of the greatest robbers on the island: Agent Unknown, he was robbing since November 30 2013 and has been accepted into many robbery training classes, he got some friends to steal the files from the Command Room and to steal some cash from the Pizza Parlour/Coffee Shop. After he attacked the command room and stole the files, he thought about the Club Penguin Police Department, if they caught him, he'd be in jail for a long time, so he spent an entire month building a HQ for the agency and named it, 'Robber Penguin Agency' however the CPPD found the HQ and attacked it causing panic to Agent Unknown, he defeated them but the HQ was destroyed so he decided to use his own igloo as the HQ and the CPPD could never find it up in the mountains. On May 2 2014, he created a wiki for it and thus, the Robber Penguin Agency was born. Test Each agent will have to take the test to join RPA, but they can only take the test if they can reach 5 extreme difficulty stamps, if they don't have 5 extreme difficulty stamps, they will not be able to take the test until the reach 5 extreme difficulty stamps, they will have to take the test on chat so nobody can see their answers when they take the test. To prove that the agent who wants to join has 5 extreme difficulty stamps, they will have to take a photo of them and upload them on the page they asked if they could take the test. However if an agent is invited to join, they will not have to take the test and will join immediately if they accept the invitation. End of the Robber Penguin Agency on March 29th, 2015 All agents were busy on there daily bias, as well as Agent Unknown. He announced the Robber Penguin Agency will close due to inactivity of agents. Therefore, they left the agency and wiki abandoned until June. Reopening of the Robber Penguin Agency on June 1st and June 6th 2015 On June 1st, 2015, Agent Unknown announced the reopening of the RPA. Though, he will not be director anymore. A vote/election was on between Agent Bon Chaos and Agent Titanium. Between June 1st to June 6th, 2015, it was tied 4-4. Agent Unknown decided to flip a coin. If heads, Bon Chaos wins as new second director of the RPA. If tails, Titanium wins as new and second director. The quarter/coin went to tails, and that moment Agent Unknown announced Agent Titanium is the new dirctor of the RPA. Trivia *This agency was founded by Agent Unknown. *The agency's enemies are the Club Penguin Police Department, the Supreme Penguin Agency and the Omega & Co. Detective Agency. *If an agent takes a photo of someone else's extreme difficulty stamps, they will not be able to take the test at all until they prove that it's theirs. *It was originally going to be called Robber Penguin Force (RPF) but was changed as a CP army had the same name. Category:Robber Penguin Agency Category:Agency